Needleless access devices are used to inject medications or other fluids into a patient or withdraw fluids from a patient. These devices have valves therein that are actuated, for example, by insertion of a male luer of a syringe into the device. The needleless access devices form part of an intravenous tubing set, which comprises a length of tubing, a primary needle or catheter, and/or other connectors. One end of a length of tubing is attached to the primary needle or catheter, which is stuck into a vein of the patient. The other end of the tubing can be connected to the needleless access device. Alternatively, the needleless access device can be connected directly to the primary needle or catheter. Such a configuration allows all injections/withdrawal of fluid to be made through the needleless access device. Thus, needless access devices eliminate the need for repeated needle sticks into the patient, thereby avoiding unnecessary trauma to the patient. In addition, needleless access devices prevent needle stick injuries and the possibility of transmitting blood borne pathogens to healthcare professionals.
Needless access devices can also take the form of a Y-connector having first and second inlet ports, an outlet port, and a valve located in the first inlet port. The outlet port of the Y-connector is connected by an intravenous tube to a primary needle or catheter, which is inserted into a patient. And, the second inlet port is connected via an intravenous tube to an intravenous bag. Such a configuration forms the main intravenous line. The first inlet port, which contains the valve, can be used to inject fluids and/or medication into the main intravenous line from a syringe or piggyback intravenous bag. Similar to other needleless access devices, the valve in the first inlet port of the Y-connector is actuated, for example, by insertion of a male luer of a syringe into the Y-connector.
Backflow check valves have also been used in medical connectors. Backflow check valves allow for flow of fluid in one direction while preventing flow of fluid in the other direction (i.e., backflow). For example, when a connector is placed along the path of fluid flow from an intravenous bag to a patient, the check valve acts as a one way valve, allowing fluid to flow to the patient while, at the same time, preventing fluid and/or blood from flowing away from the patient. Moreover, check valves have been used in Y-connectors, which have a first and second inlet port, and an outlet port. The check valve is located in the first inlet port and is positioned between, for example, an intravenous bag and the patient (i.e., the main intravenous line). The check valve allows fluid to flow from the intravenous bag to the patient. Additional fluids can be injected into the main intravenous line through the second inlet port. When fluid is injected into the second inlet port, the check valve blocks fluid from flowing around the check valve in a direction away from the patient and towards the intravenous bag.